


Back to Miami

by IngridAnne24



Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: Gen, and everyone is getting along, it's not quite jane/michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 20:39:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18785785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IngridAnne24/pseuds/IngridAnne24
Summary: Michael comes back for an important event in Jane's life.





	Back to Miami

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted something peaceful after that shitshow of an episode. I don't really ship Jane/Michael, that much anyway, but I was so angry at that episode. So anyway, nobody is treated like garbage in this.
> 
> Also, well, you'll see

The invitation had been sitting, unopened, on Michael's table for about three days now. He actually wanted to throw it out at first, because he couldn't bare to see Jane's name accompanied with that other name. He couldn't see it, it would remind him too much of what they had about 5 years ago. Charlie stopped him, though.

“You'll regret it, Mike,” she said.

“Why would she invite me to this?” He asked. “Rafael hates me.”

“So your ex-wife is getting married. You knew it'd happen, yeah?”

Michael sighed. “Yeah.”

“And haven't ya moved on?”

“Yeah.”

He had. It took a while, but when he said he wanted her to be happy, he meant it. Of course there was a part of him that hoped her happiness meant him, but he wasn't completely surprised when she admitted her feelings for Rafael and left Montana. Well, he was a little bit surprised because it felt like she was falling for Michael again, but he had moved on from that.

“So you think I should go?”

“I don't want ya to do anythin' you don't wanna do, Mike.”

Charlie handed the invitation back to him and ran her hand over his back as she passed. Another thing that took a while to see how sweet Charlie actually was, when she wanted to be. Once she realized that Michael wasn't a thief, and took what Jane said about him to heart, a friendship developed. She didn't replace Jane, nobody could, but that's not what Michael wanted. He wanted something different.

That was three days ago and the invitation was still sitting there. It was a nice envelope, with nice calligraphy on it; Michael assumed, he didn't know that much about that stuff. He didn't know if Jane wrote it herself; he couldn't remember if Jane knew calligraphy. It seemed like something she'd be into.

He didn't want to hate Rafael. But he couldn't help it. Except, it wasn't because he felt like Rafael took Jane from him, because Jane was grown woman who made her own decisions. Michael respected her for knowing her heart, as hard for him as it was. He just hated how it ended with him and Rafael; he sort of remembered that they became friends shortly before he “died.” He remembered bonding with Rafael, bonding with Mateo. Seeing the absolute hate in Mateo's eyes, mirroring his father's, was one of the most difficult parts of this whole situation. He didn't want to see that again and if Michael went back to Florida, he would likely have to experience that again.

What he disliked about Rafael was when Jane described her guilt as actually being love, Michael could see what Rafael did to her. It seemed more like confusion than anything else, but Michael didn't want to say anything, because no matter what, it would come out as biased. Because it partially was. He could only hope that Jane would realize that and talk to Rafael about it. He had to hope that it would work out for her.

Another day passed and he still hadn't opened it. Maybe he could just pretend it didn't come in the mail, and apologize to Jane later. Or say Bo ate it before he could open it. No, he couldn't blame Bo. Again.

“Are ya'll serious?” Charlie picked up the envelope and waved it in Michael's face. “Open it, ya dumb-dumb.”

“I can't, Charlie. Because I don't think I can go and I'll have to explain to Jane why I can't.”

“I know I like to make fun of Jane, but I know she's not stupid. She'll understand.”

Michael took the envelope from Charlie and moved it between his hands. “I'm not in love with Jane anymore.”

“You love her though, Mike.”

He had to agree with that. He would always love her and took him some time to be able to separate loving from being in love. 

“So show her ya love her by giving her a direct answer.”

Charlie left the room, giving him privacy. Bo came in and rested his head on Michael's knee, seeming to sense Michael was going through something. Michael patted him on the head before tearing open the envelope. He scanned the letter so quickly that he sort of missed it at first, then went back to look at it again, pretty sure he misread. He actually read it three times to be sure he read it right. He definitely did, but even he could see it as plain as day, he couldn't completely comprehend it. He brought a hand to his mouth as he tried to make sense of it. 

After mulling it over for a while, it sort of made sense. It did make sense, in a completely surprising way. Then it sounded crazy when he had to explain it to Charlie, in the best way he could.

“Ya know, I'm not that surprised. Are you going?”

Michael felt a huge sense of relief as he said: “I think I will.”

He had some time—the event was 8 months from then—to prepare himself. He would be seeing Rafael, and Mateo, again. But he would also get to see Rogelio, as Michael (not Jason) this time, which he was looking forward to. He had to hope that it would be okay, otherwise Jane wouldn't have invited him.

The 8 months went quickly and soon Michael found himself on a plane to Miami, Charlie beside him.

“Ya got this,” she said in the most comforting voice she could muster. “And if anyone gives ya trouble, the hell with 'em. We can go to the beach.”

“You've never been to a beach. Do you even own a bathing suit?”

“I bought one for this trip. If we ain't goin' to the beach, what's even the point of this?”

Michael smiled at her. “The wedding?”

“Oh, yeah.”

Michael decided they were going to stay at a motel, not at the Marbella—too many memories—which Charlie said she preferred. The room was small—to most people—but it felt like Michae's actual house. He sat on the bed and watched as Charlie looked through the tiny soaps.

“I don't wanna stay at some fancy hotel with room service and day-spas or whatever.”

“You've never been in a hotel, Charlie.”

“Ya got me there. When are we meetin' the other people.”

“I'm waiting until the wedding. I'm not going to the rehearsal.”

Charlie sat beside him. “Why're you puttin' this off?”

“I'm feeling better but... I'm just not ready.”

Charlie clapped him on the back, then grabbed the tv remote. “I'm gonna see just how many channels this thing has.”

The last time Michael was as dressed up as he was... it was probably at his wedding to Jane. It felt like a whole lifetime ago, because it pretty much was. He had shaved and cut his hair, feeling a little bit startled when he looked in the mirror; he looked like Michael, the old Michael, even though he wasn't. At least he didn't feel it.

“You look like a millions bucks,” Charlie said from behind him. She was wearing a nice suit as well, her hair actually done for once. 

“Not so bad yourself.”

“Ready?”

Michael nodded, despite the knot in his stomach. He kept telling himself that it was going to be okay, that Jane's family would be as weird with him as they had when he was Jason, but he didn't know that for sure.

The wedding was on the beach outside the Marbella, and it was the perfect day for it. As he started making his way over to the chairs, he heard a running sound in the sand.

“Michael!” Michael turned to see Rogelio running full speed towards him. He barely had time to brace himself before Rogelio gathered him up in a tight hug, nearly knocking him over. “It's me, Rogelio de la Vega!”

Michael smiled at the over-exaggerated way Rogelio said his name. “Yes, Rogelio, I remember you. My brogelio.”

Rogelio was nearly in tears as he hugged Michael again, which Michael returned.

“I was not sure you would be here. Jane said you would be but...”

“I'm here, Rogelio.”

Rogelio beamed.

“Hello, Michael.” Xiomara came up from behind Rogelio. She looked so much healthier than the last time Michael said her.

“Xo, you look great.”

“He called you Xo! He does remember!” Rogelio covered his mouth dramatically and had to step away for a moment. Xiomara smiled apologetically before her smile dropped.

“Michael, I'm sorry we didn't see you more, it's just, there was a lot of weirdness with Jane and Rafael...”

“Xiomara, you don't have to explain, really. You were going through some stuff yourself.”

“Still,” Xiomara sighed, “you were part of the family and we didn't act like it. I'm sorry.”

Michael sighed and pulled Xiomara in for a hug. When they broke apart, he looked around. “Where's the bride?”

Xiomara looked like she had to think about it for a moment. “Oh, she's in that tent over there.”

“Do you think I could talk to her?”

Xiomara smiled wildly. “I think you could.”

When Michael announced from the outside that he was there, Lina poked her head out and her mouth fell open.

“Holy fuck, you're here.”

“Good to see you too, Lina.”

“Are your hands clean? I heard you deal with horse shit all day and I don't want you messing up her dress.”

Michael held up his hands. “I'm clean.”

Lina slipped past him, but patted him on the back as she was leaving. “I'm glad you're here, Michael.”

Jane was looking at herself in a mirror, muttering her vows under her breath, when she caught Michael's eye. She looked momentarily surprised before a huge, toothy grin spread across her face. She approached him and hesitated before she hugged him. He could feel her relax.

“I'm so glad you came, Michael. Really.”

“To be honest, I almost didn't, when I first saw the invitation.”

Jane nodded. She was biting her lower lip.

“But...” Michael laughed a little bit. “I was a little bit surprised, to be honest. How did--”

Michael was cut off when Rafael came in. Instinctively, Michael tensed up a bit, but then... he saw the gentle smile on Rafael's face. 

“Xo told me you were here.”

“Rafael, I'm--”

Rafael held up his hand, stopping Michael. “Michael, I owe you a huge apology. I was being an ass and it took several months of therapy for me to see that, to see how I treated you, treated Jane. I'm still working through it but, I feel like I'm at a much better place. So, again, I'm sorry.”

Michael stared Rafael down for just a few seconds before holding out his hand. Rafael took it, took it twice, then pulled Michael into a hug. It was only slightly awkward. They broke apart and Michael patted Rafael on the shoulder.

“It was a weird situation,” Michael admitted.

“That's an understatement,” Jane said.

“Still, I acted poorly,” Rafael said.

“So,” Michael started, not wanting to talk about it anymore, looking between Jane and Rafael. “Where's...”

“Petra?” Jane grinned. “She's in the other tent, getting ready.”

“How did... Actually, you know what? Tell me another time. You need to get ready, I assume.”

“I pretty much saw it happen in front of me but I still don't completely understand,” Rafael said. “I didn't see it until Jane told me. And it was tough, really tough, but the more I thought about it, the more it made sense. I just couldn't believe I couldn't see my ex-wife and almost-wife fall in love with each other, until it was right in front of me.”

“You have changed, that it doesn't seem to bother you,” Michael said.

“Oh, it did, but not like with,” Rafael somewhat subtly gestured to Michael. “Again, I'm sorry.”

“I don't like to hold grudges.”

“Guys,” Jane whispered behind them, “I need to get ready. I'm getting freakin' married, to Petra Solano.”

“Petra Villanueva,” Rafael corrected and Jane eyes immediately filled with tears. “Uh, I'll get Lina back in here.”

After Rafael left and Lina came back in, Michael leaned over Jane, kissed her on the top of the head, and whispered: “I love you and I'm so happy for you.”

Jane took Michael's hand and smiled tearfully. “Thank you. I love you too, Michael. I'm sorry about--”

“I've had enough apologies today, Jane. Let's just move on from it, okay?”

Jane nodded and carefully wiped a tear from her eye. Michael squeezed her hand before letting go and leaving the tent. The next time he saw her, she was holding hands with Petra in front of about a hundred people, and looking happier than he had seen her in a while. When he said he wanted nothing more than for Jane to be happy, he meant it.


End file.
